Smooth Criminal
by OliviaAR99
Summary: Santana begins to question her sexual orientation during her duet with Sebastian. It doesn't help that he keeps chasing her down...


"_**Smooth Criminal"**_

Unimpressed, she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest while the blast of music reached her ears from the talented cellists at the center of the room. A smirk touched her mouth as Sebastian slithered his way through the chairs until he finally reached her. Upon getting to her chair, his hand brushed up against her left shoulder as he sang the words directly into her ear. His hot breathe against her neck sent a wave of goose bumps down her covered arms, making her despise him even more. But before Santana had a chance to knock him on his ass, he was out of her reach was slithering through the chairs once again.

Santana watched him dance around like the snake he was, convinced that despite his alright vocals, she was ten times better. All she required was his challenge, which he initiated upon turning around and giving her a look that made her secretly want him to touch her again._ Screw you, _Santana snarled to herself while she stood to accept his challenge.

They followed the circle of chairs, stalking each other like vultures until they came face to face and shoulder to shoulder. Eye to eye, they stared each other down for a few brief seconds before backing away to repeat the process until Sebastian reached her again. Santana spun away from him once more, but kept him in her sight and added to the vocals, igniting a surprised look from Sebastian's eyes. _See that? Ten times better, ass hole, _she smirked mid song then continued as if nothing had happened.

Spinning around the chairs again, Santana noticed early on that Sebastian was turning the tables. Instead of stalking each other, he was following her wherever she managed to go, but not like a cat to a mouse. He was waiting for her to turn back around to see him in her vision before he took a few hurried steps toward her until he was right up in her face. Feeling bad, in a good way, Santana put her right hand on his left shoulder and shoved him away, then started following him instead.

At some point, she broke away and strutted through the mix of chairs again, adding a little sway to her hips to enhance the atmosphere of the songs message. When she turned to look at the cello guys in action, she felt annoying male eyes checking her out. Furrowing her brow in confusion for a split second, she wondered _he's gay…right?_ Not really caring about that, Santana whipped her head around and glared at him before she spun on her heals to walk away. _He better be gay…I really hope he's gay…_When she turned back around to see where Sebastian had ended up, she was immediately startled to discover that he was closing in on her fast. As soon as he stopped in front of her, they continued to stare each other down until Santana felt heat flush her cheeks.

Wanting to throw him off, Santana pouted her lips a little while singing and smirked again when Sebastian looked at her in surprise and took a few hesitant steps back. Before he could do anything to retaliate, she turned around and walked away. She felt his eyes still surveying her retreating back. When she took a quick glance around, she was amazed to see him following her actions and walking in the opposite direction. Annoyed, she stopped just opposite of him behind a chair, grabbed the back of it and belted out her next lyric, shocking Sebastian for a noticeable second before he too gave her a look of pure annoyance and resumed singing along.

Santana rocketed herself to the side once he started moving around in her direction. _Come at me, I dare you! _Her anger fueled her vocals to near heart stopping levels, but her duet partner was unfazed by it. He continued his pursuit until Santana got so annoyed; she stomped her heeled foot down and refused to move again until Sebastian picked up the pace. He charged for her at various times, making her almost sprint in the opposite direction until they got closer and closer.

Their game took her to a level of pissed off the she had never been in, in her entire life. Santana hated playing games. Especially with a guy she could have murdered just for smiling at her. That smile of his was enough to illicit a curious response from her body that she had never had the chance to experience with a guy before. It made her confused. It made her reevaluate her preference of women. It made her angry.

Santana's eyes flared when Sebastian stared at her, eating her alive with his eyes. Not one to take his assault, she grabbed the back of the chair that was in front of her and she spun it out of her way and she stalked him instead.

Sebastian didn't seem to appreciate the game change, so he allowed her to get closer until he went back to stalking her again.

Irritated, Santana stepped away and belted out her words again, making Sebastian spin a chair out of his way like she had done. After a few more seconds of singing, he had managed to loop his way around the last few chairs and end up in front of her. They stared each other down until their song ended, then continued to stare once the room had gone silent.

Something changed in the air. Invisible sparks crackled in Santana's ears, making her feel a little less hostile and a little more confused. The look in Sebastian's grey eyes made her question her sexuality, which no one had managed to do before as a member of the opposite sex. He made her skin tingle in various places that only girls had done before, and it made her heart thread faster with every passing second that Sebastian took without saying a word. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sebastian grinned at her, almost like he could hear her inner turmoil. "_What's wrong, Santana?" _He whispered.

Santana glared at him, more annoyed with herself than him. She felt betrayed by her own body, and she despised him even more for her confusion. "_Wouldn't you like to know?"_ She spat bitterly before she took a step back. The distance didn't relieve her tensions. In fact, she felt no better for lack of being close and she huffed before she pushed past him to get out of there as fast as she could.

Her arm brushed against his on her way toward the exit, and she sucked in a sharp, silent breathe as more sparks electrified her skin beneath the cover of her clothing. Not daring to look back to see if Sebastian was equally affected, Santana darted past him in a hurry to make it out of there with her lesbian reputation intact.

He stopped her fast by grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her back into him. Her eyes flashed in shock by the suddenness of it and her jaw dropped when she met him face to face again. He was no longer grinning with his mouth. Only his eyes were smirking at her obvious distress and she had to chew on her bottom lip to keep from snapping and knocking him flat on his ass.

The grip he had on her wrist was beginning to cut off her blood flow so she yanked on it, angry that this _snake _had such a profound effect on her body. "_What the hell are you doing?" _She snarled at him as he retaliated and yanked back on her hand to bring her only inches away from his face.

"_I'm conducting an experiment." _Was all he said before he leaned down in a flash and captured her mouth with his own.

Shocked, Santana froze, unsure how to respond before warm male lips melted against her own. On instinct, her eye lids lowered and she was kissing him back before she knew what hit her. His mouth danced with hers expertly, driving a warm dull heat to pool into her lower regions, and it nearly knocked her on her ass from the surprise of it all. _The hell! _Was all she had to say to herself in her mind before it too dissolved with the delicious feel of his mouth on hers.

Another shock came a few seconds later when Sebastian's tongue tasted her lower lip. Again, on instinct, she parted them to allow him entrance and her head swam from his sweet cherry taste.

Santana froze. _Cherry? He tastes just like…_ Her eyes opened in a flash and she was taken completely by surprise as she came face to face with her ditzy blonde headed girlfriend…_Brittany!_

Santana broke away from her kiss and gasped aloud in shock. "What the _hell _is going on?" She questioned no one in particular.

Brittany, who had jumped back startled from her girlfriend's reaction, stared at her with deep concern and decided to reply. "You were moaning and groaning in your sleep. I thought you were having a bad dream so I decided to wake you with a kiss…you know, like in the fairy tales?"

Santana's eyes widened as she remembered that their Michael Jackson week was over almost a week ago. _I confronted him last week, so why am I having dreams like that about him now? And why the HELL were we kissing? _She focused her attention on her lower regions and was astounded to discover that she was indeed a little frustrated by her 'nightmare'. Her jaw dropped before she figured out that she was the object of study by her girlfriend.

Brittany noticed her girlfriend's distress and came to her aid. "If you want, I can go get a glass of water and throw it on you, if that will make you feel better?"

Santana released a nervous giggle before she shook herself out of her catatonic state of confusion. "I-I'm sorry, Brittany. You were right; it was just a bad dream. No need to throw water at me…" She shook her head to clear it before she glanced up at her girlfriend. Santana gave Brittany a reassuring smile before she leaned over on her and gave her a hug. Brittany welcomed it and hugged her tightly back, failing to notice the look of revulsion and uncertainty that crossed over Santana's otherwise calm and cool face.

_**Author's Note**_: I love Glee, but not enough to write fanfics about them. Then I saw the Michael Jackson episode and couldn't resist. This will probably be my only story based on the show, so please don't expect more. I'll write another if inspiration hits me. Otherwise, I hope you all have enjoyed this little OneShot.

OliviaAR


End file.
